


River Water and Too Much Sun

by Mayberryberry



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Riley's a man with a plan, Vaas sure isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayberryberry/pseuds/Mayberryberry
Summary: Riley's a lot smarter than anyone suspects. Vaas is a youngest brother too, he at least should have known better.





	River Water and Too Much Sun

“Open your fucking mouth white boy.”

Riley groaned and turned his face away from Vaas' voice.

“What did I just fucking say asshole,” Vaas fingers slid over Riley head, then tightened to grip his hair and pull his head around. “You want to work off today's rent now? Or after I kill your asshole brothers, huh?”

The flat side of a knife slid along Rileys neck as Vaas tugged his hair, pulling his head back. Vaas was crouched on one knee before him as Riley opened his eyes.

“Rise and shine, hermano,” Vaas was almost smiling, his eyes were light in the dimness of Rileys cage in the predawn light. “You want to live today?”

Riley snarled, a response that came naturally and Vaas just grinned back at him. The knife at Riley's throat turned until the edge pressed into his skin. There were cuts and scabs and scars on Riley's neck, long lines of injury that testified to many, many stubborn mornings. But Riley had fought with two older brothers every day of his life. He could read people. He could work this.

Riley held Vaas' unblinking stare as his hands moved, practised now, to Vaas' belt.

“Good boy,” Vaas said softly, he dropped to both knees and spread his thighs slightly, “Smart little runt of the litter.”

“Shut up Vaas,” Riley's voice was hoarse and soft, he'd spent too long here, under Vaas. He grunted in pain as Vaas tugged his hair again, pulling him in, and Vaas just smiled down at him.

Riley's fingers picked open Vaas' belt, the button of his pants, zipper, and rubbed the heel of his hand carefully up the hardening ridge in Vaas' briefs.

“Suck it,” Vaas hissed softly, the knife was still picking at the skin and scars on Riley's throat. The hand fisted in Riley's curly hair pulled him up again, closer.

Riley didn't fight it, but pushed himself up slightly, kept his gaze locked on Vaas' and put his face against Vaas' briefs and mouthed the length of his dick through the cotton.

“Fuck,” Vaas said through his teeth. He blinked first, glanced away and shut his eyes briefly.

Vaas' dick twitched against Riley's lips, and he gently pulled it out, not even half hard, and licked lightly along the head.

Vaas hissed and his hand tightened in Riley's hair, “Hurry up.”

“You think I don't fucking know how you like it by now?” Riley snapped. He licked slowly along the head again, letting the weight of Vaas' dick rest on his tongue. Vaas was surprisingly clean, given his occupation and living quarters, and on the not infrequent occasions that Vaas smelt like nothing worse than river water and soap, Riley could afford to take his time.

He pushed Vaas' thighs slightly further apart, tipped his head down and closed his dry lips over the very  tip of the head, lapped his tongue along the slit and ran both his hands up Vaas' thighs.

“Faster,” Vass said through his teeth, “You little shit.”

The knife was barely a pressure against his throat anymore. Riley licked his lips and pressed slow, wet kisses along Vaas' length, feeling it twitch and harden. He hadn't noticed the first several times they'd done this, but Vaas liked it slow, liked it gentle. The knife edge was gone from Riley’s throat and he licked up the underside, balls to slit, and sucked lightly on the head. Carefully, he pushed Vaas' thighs open a little wider. 

Above him, Vaas let out a long, slow exhale and sheathed his knife. “I will fucking shoot you in the head if you don't fucking swallow.”

Riley ignored him, focusing on the slow, careful slide of Vaas' dick into his mouth. Staying smooth and wet, sucking him in by infinitesimal degrees. Vaas' hand trembled in his hair, tightened, tugged him forward a little and relaxed. Riley gently scrubbed his tongue along the length, feeling it harden, fill his mouth, the weight growing on his tongue. He slipped his hands up over Vaas' thighs, under his shirt and resting at his waist. Again, Riley had taken a while to figure it out, but Vaas liked to be touched. He didn’t get skin to skin contact unless he was fighting.

“You little fucker,” Vaas said softly above him, the hand fisted in Riley’s hair was very still, on the edge of holding on too tight. “You motherfucker.”

Riley gently ran the flat of both hands over Vaas' sides, stroked up his back and down again, brushed his thumbs back and forth over his hipbones. Vaas' dick was hard and full in Riley's mouth, heavy on his tongue. Riley sighed and sucked in another slow, careful inch, laving his tongue around it and tracing the ridges the veins made.

Very slowly, Vaas moved his other hand down along the back of Rileys neck and stroked up into his hair, cupping the back of his head. “Faster,” Vaas whispered with his eyes shut.

Riley ignored him. He wrapped his arms around Vaas' waist, moving slowly, keeping as much skin to skin contact as he could, and felt Vaas breath a long, hot breath onto the back of his neck. The tip of Vaas' dick touched the back of Riley's throat and Vaas' hands tightened. Riley went very still, his tongue very slowly dragging up and down Vaas' length.

“C'mon hermano, do it,” Vaas breathed out, so quiet Riley could barely hear, “You fucking cocksucking piece of shit--”

Riley tipped his head and pushed his face forward, guiding Vaas' dick down his throat in one smooth, practised, unbroken motion. He pulled back slightly, licking up the veins and sucking as he did, and Vaas' hands trembled in his hair. Riley put his face back down, swallowed Vaas' dick again, pulled him in with the palms of his hands flat on Vaas' back. 

Vaas moved slowly, above him and hissed and cursed under his breath, then moaned through his teeth and ran his hands through Riley's hair. He hadn’t forced Riley after the first time. Riley had gotten a read on him by then, and Vaas had learned Riley was better if left unattended.

It could go on for a while, moving this slow, taking this much time, and it could be more dangerous if they were caught. Vaas had killed a pirate that had seen them and beaten Riley unconscious afterwards. But it was this care, this gentility and attention that Vaas wanted, and Riley could use the good that would come from fulfilling actual needs.

So Riley took his time, kept his hands pressed to Vaas' hot skin and his mouth working slowly, hot and wet and constant. He kept moving slowly, carefully, without seeming to be afraid. Vaas wasn’t as frightening as he had been on the first day. Vaas was easy to deal with, easy to read, almost pathetically easy to please. 

Riley pulled back and tipped his head to kiss the tip of Vaas’ dick.

“Fuck you kid,” Vaas growled softly, his hands were trembling in Riley's hair again, his breath hot on the back of Riley's neck. He was curled over the younger man, shaking and sweating. “Fuck you.”

So easy to please, Vaas, Riley thought. He licked and let the weight of Vaas’ dick rest on his tongue before sinking back over it with a sigh. Vaas’ breathing hitched, his hands were fisted on Riley’s shouldered, his head on his arms, curled over Riley like the worst kind of secret. Riley pressed in further, and Vaas’ dick twitched as it pushed down Riley’s throat. 

“Fuck you,” Vaas whispered. 

He gave a tiny little noise, a keen or whine that meant he was close, and Riley pulled back as Vaas jerked above him. He opened his mouth and caught the first long line of come on his swollen lips and tongue as he panted for breath.

“Fuck,” Vaas hissed, curling up, tightening into a ball of tense muscle and long limbs and sun stained, river water clean skin. A little armadillo of repression curled over Riley like a shield. 

Riley licked his lips and pressed a kiss to Vaas abdomen, feeling another spasm again and another line splat against his neck. Vaas made a little broken noise and Riley pulled back just far enough to kiss his dick and cradle it on his tongue. He sucked the head gently back into his mouth, stroking along the underside, milking the last of Vaas' orgasm out. Under his hands, Vaas' back was tight with muscle, tense and trembling and damp with sweat. Riley stroked him, reassuringly, deliberately, pressing his hands flat. 

Like soothing a child after a tantrum. 

“You're a piece of shit, you know that white boy?” Vaas growled when he'd nearly stopped trembling. He shoved Riley away with both hands, tucking himself back into his briefs, he finished doing up his pants and rubbed his face with both hands and pulled the hem of his shirt back down. “Fuckin trash.”

The sun was just peeking through a gap between the buildings and into Riley's cage as Vaas pulled himself together.

“I need more fucking food,” Riley coughed, wiped his mouth and pushed himself away from Vaas, “And water.”

“You get fed,” Vaas replied, “So shut the fuck you're getting moved out of the cages anyway.”

Riley looked up at Vaas, one eye hidden under his hair.

“Moving you to barracks, let all my fuckin boys have their turn with you,” Vaas grinned down at Riley, more like an animal baring it's fangs then a smile.

Riley coughed again and shook his hair over both eyes. Vaas could talk shit all day long, but Riley knew damn well Vaas would never let the other pirates touch him now. Not when Riley knew what he did about Vaas' proclivities. So that meant he was getting moved into Vaas' room. Where there was a lot more food. And a vantage point. And weapons.

“Fuck you,” Riley replied.

Vaas kicked him without much malice, more like kicking a door shut, and snapped the lock closed on the cage when he left.

Moved up to Vaas' room, where he slept.

Riley coughed again and rolled over to put the rising sun at his back, shutting his eyes for a little more sleep.

Finally, he thought. He could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be part of a series. I can't leave Rook Island and I love Riley too well to let him alone. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you're care to, drop me a line at rumshackrunning on Tumblr!


End file.
